


Like a Secretary

by yumenosete



Category: Arashi (Band), Perfume (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumenosete/pseuds/yumenosete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A-chan had a dream about being MatsuJun's secretary...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Secretary

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [article](http://www.tokyohive.com/2010/12/perfumes-aa-chan-gushes-over-matsu-jun/).

“Nishiwaki-san, can you take care of this? Matsumoto-san needs this in an hour.”

“Nishiwaki-san? Please tell Matsumoto-san that the conference room is ready for his presentation. Here is the PowerPoint Presentation he asks to be designed today.”

 _Aiba-san? Ninomiya-san?_ A-chan thinks about what is happening right now and so far, she digests that 1) she seems to be an office lady, 2) she’s very busy what with the complicated documents and a flash drive that Nino gave her, and 3) a Matsumoto-san seems to be her boss. 

_But what is Aiba-san and Ninomiya-san doing here anyways? Are they subordinates by this Matsumoto-san too?_

What came out of A-chan’s mouth though is different from what she’s thinking that she’s even surprised by her own words: “Aiba-san, I think I already worked on the first half of this document before the assignment was given to Yoshitaka-san. Can you please check with her first? And Ninomiya-san, thank you for the presentation; I’d call Matsumoto-san that everything is ready.”

The two guys walks away, leaving a very confused A-chan behind. She peers over the desk partition and saw Nocchi working on the other cubicle.

“Nocchi!” A-chan calls.

“Nishiwaki-san, it’s _Omoto-san_ at work, remember? Anyways if it’s your love story with your boss, lets talk about that later. Sho—Sakurai-san needs me in the conference in ten minutes.”

“Nocchi!”

“WHAT?!” Nocchi snaps at her.

“Are you dating Sakurai-san now?” A-chan doesn’t even bother to hide her grin when Nocchi became incoherent with her words.

 

\--

 

A-chan figures that having an iced cold coffee from the vending machine won’t hurt so she went there. She doesn’t expect seeing Ohno and a slightly tanned Kashiyuka talking (or rather, flirting) with each other there. She is kind of surprised but then she figures that Kashiyuka likes swimming and Ohno likes fishing – maybe they’re more perfect than A-chan gives them credit for. She is about to get her coffee when her phone rings to a very catchy and familiar tune.

 

_♫What’s your favorite flavor? ♫_

 

**2012/09/27 13:21  
** From: Matsumoto  
Sub: (no subject) 

Get here in my office immediately.

 

_Oh crap, the meeting!_

 

\--

 

“You called me Matsumoto-san?” A-chan enters the room and sees him – Matsumoto Jun.

“My phone broke. Come with me to the cellular phone store.”

“But you just mailed—” A-chan protests but is silenced by Jun’s gaze. “But there’s a meeting in 15 minutes.” A-chan tries again.

“Tell them to delay the meeting by an hour.”

 

\--

 

A-chan feels odd – no wonder the whole place is familiar and at the same time, not. They are currently in Hiroshima, her own province.

And there is her boss, Matsumoto-san, inspecting the specs of the mobile phones endorsed to him one by one.

“Nishiwaki-san, please help me choose from these” Jun motioned to her to proceed to the counter where he is: most phones that Jun handpicked are black and amongst Jun’s own selection are the occasional shocking (purple!) colored smartphones.

“This one!” She points to a black phone near the purple one.

“Then we’d take that” Jun says to the salesman.

After Jun paid for the purchase, he hands her a paper bag. She merely thought that it is Jun’s phone when she realizes that Jun’s holding his own.

“Matsumoto-san, what’s this?”

“Your phone. Yours is pink, by the way,” he answers.

“No I mean, _why_? My phone is still working and—”

“I bought this for us” Jun motions to the paper bags he’s still holding. “It’s a couple cellular phone and I thought you would like it, A-chan.” A-chan blushes from the mention of her nickname and a couple phone – _could we be…_

A-chan looks at Jun’s direction again, and saw that the young man is also blushing too, probably a bit embarrassed. She remembers what Nocchi said a while ago about her love story with her boss, smiled, grasps the situation, squealing a “MatsuJun~!” before she hugs him. Jun became self-conscious spouting nonsense (at least to A-chan) about ‘office hours’ and ‘professionalism’ but embraces her back anyways. She buries her face on the crook of his neck and inhales the strong perfume he always wore and the faint smell of Jun himself, which reminded her of her grandmother’s house.

 

\--

 

“Everyone in Arashi, we’re glad to work with you again!”

After a few more greetings with other artist’s performing in Kouhaku Utagassen, A-chan absentmindedly told Jun of her dream last night.

“You’re my assistant?” he asks, looking amused.

“More like a secretary, and a reliable one at that! I assisted you in buying two mobile phones too.”

“What happened after?”

“You—” A-chan starts yet abruptly stops when she realizes that _’you gave one of them as a gift so that we’ll have matching phones’_ will give her ‘MatsuJun-is-her-boyfriend’ dream (and she refuses its not some fantasy of hers from way back) away, and that is extremely embarrassing.

“I?” Jun says to snap her out of her daze.

“I don’t remember.” She just answers and smiling so shyly she hopes that Jun would buy it.

“Okay…listen, since you’ve been dreaming about mobile phones, I was hoping you would buy one with me? Mine broke this morning.”

“But couldn’t you let your manager—” but she stops herself when she sees the confident Matsumoto Jun she knows suddenly become bashful. “But we have rehearsals today.” She tries again, like this conversation is familiar yet not entirely the same.

“What about after rehearsals?”

“It’s fine, but I’d double-check with my manager; and if you don’t have anything else on your schedule as well. But in exchange, you have to treat me dinner”

“You sound like a secretary, talking about schedules like that.” Jun chuckles and A-chan drops her gaze, not meeting Jun’s eyes and hoping that the concrete beneath her will swallow her whole. “I was actually hoping to buy you a phone too, but dinner is cheaper” Jun beams at her before he goes back to the rest of the Arashi.

A-chan rushes to Kashiyuka and Nocchi right after and gushes like crazy about her upcoming _date with MatsuJun_. She cannot wait for rehearsals to be finished.


End file.
